Hank Hill
Special Moves Standard B- Propane Hank places a propane tank on the ground, which acts as a trap. Pressing A beside the tank (on the ground) opens it, releasing damaging fumes (the fumes can't damage the user), and pressing A again closes it. Any open propane tank disappears after eight seconds or by pressing B besides it. Attacking the propane tank in any way (minus Unmasker) causes it to detonate, dealing 20% damage to anyone near. There can be two tanks at a time. Side B- Yard Work Another trap move of Hank Hill's, where he builds a wooden fence. The longer the B button is pressed, the taller it will be (2 planks at a time). If Hank gets hit while working, the fence harmlessly falls. After the fence is finished, it acts as a solid object. Only the summoner can destroy the fence with a strong attack, meaning that trap-removing abilites are useless against it, and falling debris from the fence damages. Up B- Propaller Hank flies with a jetpack fueled by propane for 3 seconds. Gas coming from the tank damages. Hitting him in the gas tank causes an explosion, doing 20% to anyone nearby. Hitting him in the front or pressing B cancels the recovery. Down B- Object Throw Hank holds out a baseball in one hand and a tomato in another hand. The object can be chosen by moving the control stick to the sides. Hank can latch up to three tomatoes on a opponent, slowing his or her land speed. The tomatoes unlatch after 8 seconds. Baseballs do decent damage and bounce off walls, including the aforementioned side B. Pressing A tosses the object, and pressing B undoes Hank's position. Final Smash- Brocopter Hank gets with Bill Dauterive and Jeff Boomhauer while wearing orange jumpsuits and carrying lanterns. Each of them form a back-to-back triangle before spinning around, hence the Final Smash's name. Anyone who gets hit by the lanterns gets burned. While in the spinning mode, the three friends can perform infinite jumps, which do major damage. The copter can be controlled, but the player should be careful not to KO Hank before 12 seconds are up. Taunts *Down Taunt- "I'm gonna kick your ass!" *Side Taunt- "What the heck are you doing?" *Up Taunt- "Ya-ay..." Victory/Losing Poses *Victory #1- "I provide the people of this community propane and propane accessories." *Victory #2- *chuckles and breathes out* *Victory #3- "Loser! You're a loser!" *Lose- *lays in Fetal position with hands in his legs* Trophy Description He'll tell you h'wat, he is going to kick your ass! Hired merely to provide the Lawl community with propane and propane accessories (keeping Frollo's fireplace burning, The King´s dinner warm, Mado´s NASU running... yep) it all changed when he saw his hard earned tax dollars going to pay a twig boy inetnet overrated internet meme... made Hank wanna tear him a new one bigger than the Grand Canyon! So he created the explosive fighting arts with propane and propane accessories. An American carrying lots of tanks may not move good... but dang it does he pack a punch! Snake Codec Snake: Otacon! There's a texan father wearing glasses. Otacon: I tell you what... Hank Hill will kick your ass! He's the master of the fighting arts with propane and propane accessories. And he throws things. Snake: ... No more bouncing that ball! ''Character Description'' The patriarch of the Hill family, and the main character of the King of the Hill TV show. He takes his job as a propane salesman seriously. Moveset 'Ground attacks' 'Normal' *Neutral attack - *Dash attack - Pushes forward *Forward tilt - Swings a hammer forward *Up tilt - Raises both of his arms *Down tilt - 'Smash' *Forward smash - Drives a lawnmower forward *Up smash - *Down smash - Throws a toolbox that explodes on contact with a solid surface 'Other' *Ledge attack - *100% ledge attack - *Floor attack - *Trip attack - 'Aerial attacks' *Neutral aerial - *Forward aerial - *Back aerial - *Up aerial - *Down aerial - 'Grabs and throws' *Grab - Grabs the opponent *Pummel - *Forward throw - Attaches the opponent to a exploding propane tank and throws it forward *Back throw - *Up throw - *Down throw - Hammers the opponent several times Role in The Subspace Emissary His role is currently unknown. He is expected to be shown as a playable character in the 11th chapter Arlen. Trivia * Hank Hill is the last character of the Post Morgan Era. * Dale Gribble isn't involved in his Final Smash, but Hank's other two friends (Bill & Boomhauer) are. Video Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Youtube Poop Characters Category:Heroes Category:Americans Category:Camper Category:Starting Characters Category:Post-Morgan Era Category:Low Rank Category:Males Category:King of the Hill (universe)